


Not Going Down Without A Fight

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Series: Between Two Worlds [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry never goes to Starling to investigate the Mirakuru crime scene. Instead he is already The Flash at the begining of Season two of Arrow. </p><p>Aside from the metahumans there are also portals opening in Central city. During the fight against Mardon Barry pushes them through one and ends up in the last place he expected to be.</p><p>[(16.03.16) I'm on a Hiatus, but I will finish this I've started the next chapter. I'll be back!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I am really new to writing fan fiction- this is the first one- and I am beating myself up about it, but I felt this ship deserved a go. Especially because there are barely any long fics so I am trying one. It's going to take time and I'm going to try my best not to rush it without destroying everything we love about the characters *I'm looking at you writers of season three*. However this is not beta'd and I'm still a bit unsure about how exactly this will go on but I really hope you enjoy it.  
> Tags will be updated. Ideas will be handled with love and care.

All hell broke lose. For one terribly long hour it feelt like Armageddon and it was all his fault. Merlyn. Malcom Merlyn in all his rage had leveled The Glades and Oliver hadn't been able to stop him. He watched his best friend die that night and Oliver had known. Everything he had done up until that moment hadn't been enough. He wasn't enough and he would never be. So what was the point in staying here and forever being confronted with his own failure. He did what he knew best and withdrew himself.  
   
   
Felicity scowled at her screen. "Give me something." She pleaded.  
"You knew it wouldn't be easy to find him and get him back," Diggle said from behind her.  
"I know Diggle, but this City really really needs him.  That night was terrible, but that was only the beginning and you know it," she said frustrated.  
"Yeah, but he probably doesn't," Diggle said and shook his head. "Look I want to get him back just as bad, but go home. Live!"  
"I live. I would just rather live with him. Not like boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean as friends not as roommates either I mean we're not in college. I mean I just want him to live here in Starling City again at the mansion. It's just…" she couldn't finish the sentence.  
"I know Felicity. I know, but I also know you can find him. It doesn't have to be tonight anyway. Let's go and have a Burger," Diggle said. Felicity smiled. Suddenly the room lit up. Something tore through mid-air and it seemed a claw had ripped the room. Felicity stared at it while Diggle pulled her to the ground. The tear lit up again and revealed a storm. A tornado seemed to be building with a red spark at its bottom and then it seemed to just evaporate. The spark dissolved and two figures stood opposite of each other. The one slightly further away from the tear jumped into the other and they came right through it into the foundry. Then everything went faster than one really could process. Fog clouded her vision all of a sudden and something that felt suspiciously like slight rain dribbled on Felicity . Suddenly  there was a red spark again and they were gone. The tear closed and Felicity got up again and looked around. The fog dissolved and revealed a wide eyed damp clothed Diggle with his gun drawn, but no target to shoot at.  
"You know the update we were arguing about?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.  
"The one you said we didn't need?" Felicity asked shaking while getting to her feet.  
"Well I changed my mind," he breathed.  
   
   
   
"Well done Mr. Allen!" Harrison Wells said while they were standing in front of the Particle Accelerator they had made into a prison for the metahumans. Barry gave him an appreciative nod and the walked back to the lab.  
"Guys something happened tonight," Barry said.  
"I know man, all your readings spiked and you were gone for like a minute. What happened?" Cisco asked.  
"To be honest I think it's one of those holes people have been talking about," Barry answered.  
"You mean the one that Chanel 5 reporter swore she saw?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah Bathany Snow. She lost her job for that. What if she was right? What if holes like that keep appearing. What if they appear here? What if they appear in Iron Hights?" Barry asked.  
"That Accelerator is the gift that keeps on giving," Joe snorted.  
"Well maybe we can find out how it works if you tell us what  exactly it did," Caitlin offered.  
Barry closed his eyes for a second. The fog had clouded his sight. He hadn't noticed much about where he had landed rather painfully he had to admit. Splinters had cut into his suit.  
"I really don't remember much, but maybe if I run the splinters I might find out what happened," Barry offered.  
"Yes maybe, but you are going to do that tomorrow Barry. You need some sleep," Joe said in his tone that left no room for discussion and honestly sleep didn't sound that bad at the moment. He was sleeping while standing. He yawned while nodding, said his good nights and raced into his bed.  
   
Barry stood in his lab. He was refreshed he had eaten- a lot- and he finally caught up on his sleep. The investigation on the latest crime scene- probably no metahuman involved- had been going smoothly so he had time. He was running a test on the components of the splinters. The results looked familiar. So he ran them against crime scenes he had encountered.  There was no exact match for the CSPD. So he concentrated on his dayjob again. While ran tests on the next batch of evidence he remembered something. He had a seperate evidence box in which he kept track of the "impossible" cases. One very fast search through  it later he found exactly where he had been. He used his speed to speed up the progress he could and rushed to S.T.A.R. labs.  
"You will not believe where I was." Barry laughed coming  into the room.  
"Not at work I guess," Caitlin said.  
"What? No yesterday when I accidentally pulled Mardon through the tear," Barry said.  
"The past?" Cisco asked.  
"No guys I was in Starling City," he concluded.  
"How do you know that?" Caitlin asked.  
"I landed on something sharp. It broke when I crashed into the wall. It was a splinter made of the exact same components as arrowheads I ran tests on before I got hit," Barry said.  
"Are trying to tell me you were in the hide out of the vigilante? Starling City's arrow?" Cisco asked big eyed.  
"I think so," Barry noded and shruged slightly uncomfortable.  
"That is the single coolest thing ever. How was he? Is it big? Is it cooler than ours?" Cisco asked exited.  
"I don't know," Barry answeres.  
"So it is big," Cisco nodded.  
"No Cisco. Look I don't know because Mardon conjured a storm and rain into it, so I didn't really have the sense to look around ," Barry sighed. "This is beyond bad. Holes are opening to other parts of the country. We need to get a hold on this, Cisco. You can't make the Arrow a priority right now."  
"I know it's just maybe it's better if he knew?" Cisco asked.  
"Cisco is right Mr. Allen. If metahumans start finding tears that lead them to Starling City  you can be fast but you can not be in two places at once. We have to warn him at least. We will keep working on a solution to the tears, but we should also work on a way to warn the arrow," Wells said finally.  
"You're right," Barry nodded.  
   
"It has to be him how else do you explain it?" Felicity took a big bite from her Burger while they we're sitting  
"I don't know yet Felicity, but you really believe in this speedster? This red streak?" Diggle asked.  
"Well you saw that spark too didn't you?" she asked.  
"I did, but he has been sighted exclusively in Central City is what you said," Diggle insisted.  
"Yes, but what about the hole? Why are you insistent Diggle?" she asked frustrated.  
"Because I can barely handle a psycho destroying half the city killing hundreds to right one death. I barely can handle what this city is slowly becoming and I barely can handle Oliver running off, but I can not handle some mystical hole and a red streak on top of that. We have more important things to do," Diggle said.  
"Sorry," Felicity whispered.  
"It's fine. Let's find Oliver and then we'll sort the rest out one by one," he finally smiled.  
"One by one," Felicity repeated and looked at her mobile. Her eyes went wide. "I think we are a step closer to solving our first problem."  
"You know where Oliver is?" he asked.  
"Yes, but there is a little problem," she said.  
"And that is?"  
"How to get there without being involved in a shipwreck," Felicity sighed.


	2. Reborn

"Iris I have to tell you something," Barry said. Iris looked worried. "Yeah I thought so. You were extremely weird today."  
"Iris I'm fast. When the Particle Accelerator exploded and the lightning struck me it modified my DNA and now I'm fast. In the hospital my heart didn't stop it was just beating to fast for the monitors," Barry said his eyes pleading for her to believe him. She laughed. "Barry what is actually happening. Did the doctor say anything?"  
"Of course you wouldn't believe. Seeing is believing hmm?" he asked. Then he ran downstairs to pick up some iced tea and drink it in front of her.  
"What? How? What the hell was that?" she asked incredulous.  
"That was me running just fast enough that you could see but still very fast. I can go faster, but that's not the point," he said reading the mood. Iris took a deep calm breath. "You are fast."  
"Yes," Barry said slowly. Iris grabbed her lamp and threw it at him. He caught it and and set it back.  
"That is extremely cool, but also terrifying," Iris finally concluded after starring at the lamp for a while. Barry huffed a laugh. "You have no idea."  
"I think I'm getting there," she laughed. "So what are you going to do now?"  
"Tonight I helped bring down Mardon. He was kind of like me you know? With powers and stuff. They call them metahumans. Well anyway it actually felt kind of good," Barry admitted shyly. Iris contemplated that. "Then you should keep doing that."  
"I'm not a vigilante Iris," Barry said.  
"No, but you can become something better. You know how Dad always followed you? Every single time you ran away he was there. He said this young boy he has a great light in his heart and he is hurting. We have to make sure he never looses that light," Iris said. "You can be the light of this city Barry. Saving people in a Flash."  
"I actually like that name. You can't write a blog about me though," Barry said.  
"Oh come on. Please?" she begged batting her eyes.  
"No. If I say yes to this you'll want more. Next thing I know I'm posing for exclusive pictures," Barry answered and then groaned. "Oh awesome I just gave you the idea."  
"I'll make it anonymous please?" she begged. He groaned again. "I'll think about it, but now I'm kinda hungry,"  
"Again? Have they checked your stomach for dark holes?" she asked.  
"You are so funny Iris I can't contain myself. Seriously you didn't see it but I just laughed myself to China and back," Barry said rolling his eyes.  
"You didn't right?" Iris asked drawing her eyebrows up disbelievingly.  
"No," Barry answered and then he did laugh.

 

When Oliver saw his two former partners again he was indeed happy to see them, but he was not ready to do what they wanted from him. He wasn't ever going back to Starling City. He couldn't even honor his fathers dying wish and had lost a friend in his failed attempt. Hundreds of people had lost their friends, family and loved ones.  
"What about the ones that weren't lost? What about the ones that are alive? Oliver your sister has lost enough people as it is, don't let her go through your mothers trial alone," Diggle said.  
"I can't put on the Hood. My best friend died thinking I was a murderer. Died thinking I was a monster," Oliver said. "I can't be that anymore. If I do that how can I allow myself to grieve?"  
"Then don't kill. Oliver don't put the Hood on just come back. Everyone is waiting for your return," Felicity insisted. She had moved closer and was just an inch away from him. She looked him in the eyes searching and hopeful. He looked over her head to Diggle who shrugged in a way that always said- I couldn't have said that any better- and Oliver sighed. She was right no one needed the hood, but he knew he couldn't stay away from Thea forever. So he had gone back with them.  
He had thought about what to expect, but in his worst nightmares he could not have come up with what the City had become. There had been riots and violent gangs had taken over. People were of worse than before and left looking for any sign of hope.  Just to top things of copycats had taken justice into their own hands, by attacking  one per-centers in broad daylight and when they finally attacked him at Queen Consolidated accusing him of failing this city he couldn't even disagree.  
Saving  Felicity had been a very close call. What if Thea was next or they somehow got to his mother. He had to do something. That was the moment he realized he couldn't return to Starling City without the Arrow returning too.  
"You really need to stop landing on top of me," Felicity whispered.  
"Sure if you want to know what it feels like to shower in glass," he said  standing up.  
"You heard that? Of course you heard that. I really need to work on thinking things and then not saying them out loud," she mumbled. He gave her a hand. "Are you coming Felicity?"  
"Yes. Of course. Yes, Oliver," she answered as he pulled her up and followed him.  
"You're going to put the hood on again aren't you?" Felicity asked running after Oliver. He gave her something almost reminiscent of a smile. "As if this wasn't your plan all along."  
   
Diggle drove them through the Glades. "It hasn't changed," Oliver frowned.  
"Well this is the Glades so it's not top priority really," Diggle said.  
"This is what caused the rift in the first place," Oliver complained and filed it under the long list of things to fix that seemed to be getting longer by the second.  
When they finally reached the Verdant he caught himself thinking at least some things hadn't changed, but Felicity's nervous excitement seemed to say otherwhise.  
"We updated the foundry," she said  typing in the code. The door opened and she touched the handle pressing her thumb on the knob.  
"Did you set up traps too?" Oliver asked raising a brow.  
"As soon as someone enters without having activated the door they will be hit with a big dose of tranquilizer," Felicity said.  
"It was a necessary precaution," Diggle added.  
"How so?" Oliver asked them following them into the foundry only it was not how he left it. It was modern with more lights and definitely more desktops. He turned to his silent companions and raised his eyebrow.  
"Before we went to pick you up we were here trying to find you and two people managed to enter," Felicity said.  
"Who?" he asked frosty.  
"I don't know," Felicity said.  
"How?" Oliver demanded harsh.  
"We don't know," Felicity stuttered.  
"I said How? Felicity. How did you let two people walk in here and let them go. Without finding out who they are what they want or how they got in here?" he was yelling at her and she was shrinking and wavering.  
"Calm down Oliver," Diggle said.  
"You didn't even move everything out of here," Oliver said directing his anger at him now.  
"Oliver listen. This is serious. They didn't come through the door, man. They came through some weird hole in the room. They just came tumbling right out of it creating a storm right in here. There were red sparks and rain, but Oliver that wasn't our priority. Our priority was finding you. So sorry we couldn't handle that and freaky stuff at once. It's not like you made yourself easy to find either."  
"Holes and red sparks?" Oliver asked and again with a raised eyebrow.  
"Feels like he is making more of a statement when he is not lifitng his eyebrow and I said that out loud again. This day is draining me. I think it might have been the Flash," She finally said.  
"Who is the Flash?" Oliver asked.  
"Some dude in a red costume who supossedly runs really fast. Saving the City one crime at a time. Sound familiar?" Diggle asked.  
"Coming to check out the competition?" Oliver asked frowning.  
"That must be some competition. So far he has only bin sighted in Central City. He just darted in and then out instantly," Felicity said.  
"Are you saying that coincidentally the Cental City vigilante somehow was teleported into the foundry?" Oliver asked.  
"I think so" Felicity said intimidated.  
"So you tried to trap him in case that happened again and reinforced the security," Oliver huffed.  
"We thought in case he or anyone came through again it would be good to," Felicity said uncertain.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have expected less of you," Oliver said finally and aloud himself a tiny smile. "If I'm going to put the hood on again then I'll need you both."  
"Good to have you back man," Diggle said.  
"Now where are my hood and arrows?"  
"You're gonna love this," she said and pressed her hand to the wall. His arrows and his hood rose from behind it. Steam was coming out from behind the glass that covered the mannequin which was wearing the hood. Felicity coughed next to him. "Okay when I thought this up it was far more breathtaking in a mental sense and not physically chocking."

 

 

"So whose bully are we going after next? Seriously guys mine or Caitlins?" Cisco asked. His two friends walked ahead shaking their heads.  
"Ah Barry?" Cisco said when they walked back to the lab. "In all the confusion I almost forgot."  
"About what?" Barry asked.  
"I checked for electric outburst in Starling around the time you went of the com. So I think there is a high probability you were there. Probably in the  Glades. I'm sorry that I can't be more specific," Cisco said.  
"It's fine we can go from there," Barry smiled.  
"Yeah and If the Arrow is still active, then you might want to check out this group "The Hoods" they killed the Mayor of Starling City and then attacked Oliver Queen yesterday. He survived ," Cisco said. "Again I don't have much to go on."  
"Oliver Queen huh? He's on Iris free list," Barry blurted out.  
"You mean cheat list?" Cisco asked half laughing.  
"Yeah but honestly how probable is that? It's not important either. Anyway, thanks for the info Cisco. I'm gonna see where this get's me," he said speeding away. "Be carefull," Caitlin said to the dust he left behind.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like I need more Cisco and more akward Felicity. There is nothing better than akward Felicity. So I hope I can do that next. Oh and more akward Barry. Eventually there will be Akward Felicity Barry and Ray that should be the trifecta of akward. I'm rambling it's almost midnight....see you next chapter.


	3. The Clash

Where it got Barry was actually Queen Consolidated.  Where Oliver Queen seemed to be finishing up for the day. Barry ran into his office. The moment of shock was clearly written on the handsome mans face. Well Barry had to remind himself that he was indeed a blur right now.  
"Who are you?" Queen stumbled.  
"A friend," Barry said.  
"I don't have friends in red leather suits," Queen replied.  
"Maybe in green?" Barry asked.  
"What are you implying?" Queen asked one eyebrow drawn up. Barry sighed. "Look I really need to find the Arrow and to find him I have to find the hoods. Any clues?"  
Felicity came running in. "Oliver they've taken Thea."  
"Look I don't know what it is you're doing, but leave the law to the police. You just witnessed what happens when people take matters into their own hands," and with that Queen turned his back to him. "I could help you.”  
When Oliver Queen didn't turn around  Barry decided to go over the crime scene again. He ran to the precinct and read the reports he could find, what caught his attention however where some odd pieces from the crime scene. There where wooden splinters which were too old to belong to the office and seemed to belong to an overused piece of furniture . Then there was that tiny bit of colored glass and wax.  
"What kind of place would have very old furniture, colored glass and wax. Except for a granny's house? Think Flash….an antique shop?" he rushed through all the antique shops he could find. Then while running it hit him. A church. Likely abandoned and looted. The Glades.  There were more abandoned churches in the Glades than one suspected it took him three to get to where he wanted. Just in time to catch an arrow mid flight which he noticed mid catch would have saved the girl he was about to save just fine without his help. He grabbed the girl and ran with her into the Lobby of Queen Consolidated. Then he ran back in time to disarm the man pointing a gun at the Arrow- who was indeed trying to save his  assailant- and bind him to the cross. Barry smiled a little. When he turned around there was an arrow drawn at him.  
"Where is the girl?"  Barry looked at the man in front of him His voice was gravely and probably not even real. "In the Lobby of Queen Consolidated. Her Being Thea Queen and all. I did offer Oliver Queen my help."  
"What do you want?" the Arrow demanded after some seconds of silence he was probably waiting for someone on his com to check it out. Cisco would have been in heaven right now.  
"Put that down will you? You might just hurt yourself," Barry chided.  
"No if you don't say what you want right now you will get hit with an arrow," the other man replied. Barry considered putting that warning to the test for the kicks of it, but decided not to do it. He needed the man in the Hood to believe him. "I came to warn you."  
"About what?," the Hood asked impatient. Suddenly sirens started blaring.  
"Not here meet me in front of Queen consolidated," Barry said.  
"That won't be necessary. You can keep up with my bike right?" the Arrow asked and Barry heard the competitive undertone. He smiled. "Oh I can."  
The Arrow walked ahead. "Aren't you coming?"  
"Sure let me just wrap them up real nice for our friends in blue," Barry laughed and actually wrapped them up with a bow and everything. "Merry Christmas Hoods. I really hope you look good in Orange. Since Orange is indeed the new black."  
The Arrow was just kick starting his bike at that point. "I hope you didn't have to wait long for me." He laughed and then ran right next to him.  
   
Oliver parked in front of an abandoned warehouse. The guy in the red suit was already waiting for him. He couldn't see his face it was blurry and his voice seemed altered too. All he could make out was a tall lean form and it annoyed him to no end.  
"Okay. So you are not surprised by me," the man said and took a deep breath. Oliver frowned. Was he nervous?  
"Well imagine someone breaking into your house just like that and then following you," Oliver replied.  
"Okay breaking and entering plus stalking equals wrong I get it. Just listen. The reason I am like this is the Particle Accelerator explosion," The Flash said. "That night I was struck by lightning and when I woke up my DNA had been modified and I got these abilities. The thing is I'm not the only one. There are more metahumans. Some are very bad people with great power and no sense for responsibilities and what makes it even more dangerous is that it seems as if portals have been opening. Connecting two places with no actual ties. That's how I ended up in what I think might be your lair or whatever you want to call it." Oliver sighed. "So you are saying that not only are there more people out there like you, but without your morals, there is a possibility that they could appear in any given part of this city?"  
"Yes. I did say I came here to warn you," his tone seemed almost joking.  
"How do I stop these metahumans?" he asked.  
"We have a makeshift prison, but it holds," the man assured him. Oliver was sure his eyebrow was part of his hairstyle at that moment. "You mean I'll have to contact you whenever I see one?"  
"For now," the man answered. Then he ran around for some seconds and yelled. "Read it from the roof."  
When Oliver got to the roof he saw that the Flash had ran his number into the ground. "He's got to be new at this." Oliver muttered. "Seriously how do I get that away? Talk about responsible"  
“Oliver you okay?” Diggle asked through the com. Oliver sighed. “He's a real piece of work.”  
“Are you sure you're not just being petty about having to share your city?” Diggle asked. Oliver took a deep breath. “I'm not sharing my City with someone who writes their number for the whole world to see.”  
“Well you should come home. Wash that paint of your face. Your sister is waiting for you.”

After spending some time with Thea, making sure she is okay and her telling him she would finally go visit their mother he called Felicity.  
“Oliver?” she asked.  
“Yes. I just texted you his number, can you use it in any way to find out who he is?” he asked. Felicity took a shaky breath. “Are you sure you want to do this? You know I'm always ready to find you the data you need, but I'm fairly sure he could have ripped of your hood and had peak, but he didn't. Don't you want to give him that same kind of respect?”  
“Felicity I think he is just a kid. All these small mistakes? The way he doesn't seem to take anything serious? He's going to get himself killed, Felicity,” Oliver said.  
“Okay give me a minute,” she answered and started furiously typing. “Got it. Oh wait Trojan. Ah okay no now I got it. Bartholomew Henry Allen 25. CSI for the CCPD. That guy is clean. Ah wait here father Henry Allen in prison,” Felicity stopped. “For killing his mother.”  
“Thanks Felicity,” Oliver said and texted The Flash an address where they could meet.  
To no ones surprise it didn't take him long to get there.  
“Bartholomew Henry Allen you are going to die,” Oliver said and used the moment of surprise to fire an arrow at him. He caught it, but he did not catch the two arrows that came from behind.  
“You shot me,” he said incredulous. Oliver sighed and pulled the arrows out. “To demonstrate to you that you are not fit to do this.”  
“Fine then who is? You? You can't be in two places at once either. Have you ever fought a metahuman? One with real intent to kill? Do you know how to fight against someone who can clone himself at an instant? Or turn himself into poisonous mist. Someone who can conjure a storm? Because if you can I'll hand that job right to you,” The Flash said. Oliver stared at him. “You've fought these people?”  
“Hell tonight I fought someone who could turn their body into metal. Look my point is I know I'm not perfect at this. This isn't just fighting though. There are scientific aspects involved that can't be resolved with fists. Okay, I've only been doing it for a couple of weeks, but this is so much bigger than me or you. Once I stop people will die or at least get hurt and that blood will be on my hands,” he answered. “Bet you weren't born like this either.”  
“No,” Oliver stated.  
“So you are human,” the young man muttered.  
“You will meet me here tomorrow at six am sharp. You are fast, but you can't always rely on that. So we will have to work on your defense technique,” Oliver said. The younger man snapped. “You come here, break my trust, reveal my identity, shoot me with two arrows just to offer me some vigilante lessons? Let me take that human statement back.”  
Oliver sighed. He hated to spell things out. “Look it's very likely that by some coincidence you uncover my identity so that was precaution. Then I needed to make sure you're not as reckless as I thought you would be, which it turns out you are. Which leads me to the fact that if I am to ever work with you. I need to be sure you can handle yourself. You're right your city needs you, but it needs you alive and with your recklessness you won't be for long. So take it or leave it.” The man looked at him and shook his head. “I'm not too proud to admit that sometimes it's a close call. Six am?”  
“Sharp. Mr. Allen,” Oliver stressed.  
“Might as well call me Barry,” Barry said and disappeared .  
“Okay I really didn't expect that,” Felicity said over them com.  
“This is the best option I have,” he muttered.  
“Yeah I know I just didn't expect you to take it,” she stuttered.  
“Well he knows something so for now he is an asset.”  
"He will find out who you are," Felicity muttered.  
"You don't trust me to keep my identity hidden?" Oliver asked.  
"No. I just think it will be another kind of hard for him to trust you if you don't show him the side of you we get to see," she answered. "Well he doesn't need to trust me. He just has to learn from me. That naïve attitude won't get him far."  
"You mean the way he sounds so happy and carefree in spite of his burden and certainly childhood trauma? If I didn't know you better I'd say you envy him."  
"Good Night Felicity," Oliver said and cut the com.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I think of those two I think of the Panic! At The Disco song When The Day Met The Night.  
> I would love to promise you Fluff soon, but these two are also stubborn as fuck. So it will take a while, but we will get there and it's going to be awesome.  
> Ideas, headcons and criticism are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day :)


	4. Where We Stand

Oliver lays in his bed that night contemplating what had happened. With his colleagues- especially with Felicity- he could keep up the unfazed mask. To do this job and be there for his city he just couldn't stop to care. The adrenalin helped to keep him focused so did the fact that most of the time the people who attacked him wanted him dead or were hurting someone innocent. Someone he cared about. Tonight however was different. Barry Allen was not the first person he met on a mission and decided to put into shape. Helena, he thought, but he was also very aware of how they were not alike at all. The Flash did not appear to be planning some kind of vendetta if the open and kind approach was to be taken as just that.  Felicity was right, the man had given him all the respect he could have in that situation and even in the eye of betrayal the Flash hadn't retaliated. With that attitude he should have been dead by now, but Barry Allen lives. So he cant help but wonder how. He is certain The Flash is a fairly clever man, probably prone to sarcasm and humor his way out of difficult situations. There were also these small gestures indicating an awkwardness, but what stood out was his stubbornness and his will to do good and get better at it. In some ways he was reminded of Felicity and once his thoughts came to her, he could sleep even less. There was a moment on the island where he just wanted to take her away. Away from Lian Yu, away from Starling, away from anything dark and protect her from the terrible things she had to see and the hurt in her eyes, but then a thought crossed his mind. Who was going to protect her from him? If the last six years were anything to go by he knew trouble, destruction and death followed him anywhere he went. From Lian Yu to Hong Kong to Starling City. So he was left looking at her reach out for him always tempted to reach back, just to see Akioh's face with blood dripping from his mouth and Shado's lifeless body still bound just lying there and he freezes, because it's moments like these he remembers just how much it hurt to loose them and then he see's Diggle and Felicity bound on the floor both shot, because he isn't fast enough. He's never been fast enough. Not then and not now. With a grunt he stands up and knows it's one of those nights. He wouldn't be able to sleep here so got on his bike and drove to the foundry where he worked out all night.  
It was almost six when he got to the warehouse. The Flash hadn't arrived yet.  He had started preparing it when the speedster had left and so now he was just leaning next to the door scanning the area around the building. He had to wait fifteen minutes, before he caught a glimpse of the yellow lightning following the red blur and sighed.  
"Being on time helps the cause," he said. The Flash gave him a shrug. "I do have a day-job, but I guess you know that already."  
There isn't even a hint of malice in the voice of the young man in red. Just a trace of sarcasm as if the offense he took at the fact that his identity was discovered had just been washed away. Oliver frowned for a second, because he really didn't know what to do with this unaffected curiosity he was confronted with. "I do."  
"I feel a question coming up," he said. So he wasn't as inattentive as he seemed.  
"You're not mad anymore,"  he concluded.  
"That's not a question, but yes you're right I guess I'm not. I just figured with the things that happen here in Starling City you'll have to get a certain roughness to keep up with that. Maybe I was also a bit pissed that you saw mine but didn't show me yours," The Flash said and laughed. "And by yours I mean the man behind the mask and of course you know exactly what I meant. There was no need to clear that up and now it's awkward."  
"I killed people," Oliver suddenly confessed.  
"I know," the Flash answered and tensed a bit, but then he seemed to retrieve his calm demeanor. "But they would have killed you if they had a chance. You were just one step ahead and yesterday when those guys tried killing Thea Queen you tried to save one of them even though he pointed a gun at you. I feel like the killing is more of an instinct thing, but if you put work into it you can overwrite it. Might even get the police of your back."  
"You know that so well?" Oliver asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
"The police are yet to believe that I exist and the moment they do I'll know," the Flash replied and then actually winked.  
"Ah the perks of being a metahuman," Oliver replied. Was he joking with the Flash? The younger man stared at him. "You know when you act like this you really do fool me."  
"Fool you?" he echoed.  
"Well yeah like this it feels like I'm finding a partner or maybe a friend. Someone who really understands. Who goes out there like this. Someone who I can ask for advise, but then again I think now it's all fun, but the next thing I know is I have two arrows in my back. So what is it we are doing here?" he asked the vigilante.  
"Allen," Oliver started. "Barry," the other man said with a stubborn look. "Barry this isn't supposed to be fun. This is serious. You will have to live with the fact that there will be more arrows in your back until you learn to anticipate them and successfully counteract them."  
"Okay Sensei," he whispered under his breath.  
"Never say that again," Oliver said very brusque after a moment just staring at Barry and then sighed. "Okay lets start. First know your surroundings," he said and pushed Barry back. Three arrows came at him. He jumped to the side caught one and used it to break the others. Jumping into a different attack. "Two there are no nice bad guys. They will always try to be one step ahead and their traps are deadly. Check everything. You have the time to."  
So he did and found five other traps and two bombs.  
"Bombs?" he asked incredulous.  
"Green glitter actually," Oliver said and remembered the way Felicity had thrown the idea in as ideal punishment. Glitter stays on for ever and it drives you crazy, she had said and he just had to indulge her with the way her eyes sparkled at the idea of an innocent prank that was also a lesson. He just had to think about the last time he had pranked someone. Tommy. So he agreed thinking that in some way if Tommy ever forgave him for being the Arrow he would have loved this idea.  
"That is so evil," The Fla- Barry answered shaking his head and all the humor and playfulness just came rushing back into his behavior. Suddenly his phone rang. He rushed to his bag after a brief conversation he shouted, "Have to go metahuman." And then he was gone in a flash and Oliver was left thinking what just happened, which seemed to become a common occurrence when interacting with Barry Allen. With a groan he walked out of the warehouse, maybe now he would get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause lets be honest no one can resist Barry's playfulness. Not even his arch nemesis can resist it. So it's okay Oliver wer get it we really do.


	5. A Rare Breed

"He knows your identity?" Catlin was scandalized.  
"He seems to have someone with really good hacking  skills," Barry said. Leaving out the fact that he had indeed left himself open enough to be traced. Though he had already come to terms with it. The Arrows entire attitude was one of a man who walked a gray path. One with loose morals, but still trying to do good. Someone who had a predatory way of hiding in the shallows watching his victim until he attacked. A hunter. The green of his outfit seemed to indicate a strong bond with nature. Barry had ideas of course about who the man behind the Hood was, but the shock he felt yesterday convinced him that if he was going to find out about the real identity of the vigilante it was going to come out of his own mouth. Until then he would make sure to stay on his good side.  
"I really want to know about their get up. Who is he surrounded by? More Brawns? I mean there have been some reports indicating a side kick, but does he have one? Are they Scientists? How did they meet? What are they like?" Cisco stopped in his tracks. "What's he like? Did you guys fight to see who would win? Did you win?"  
"He is really intense. He walks in this calculated way, like he never relaxes," Barry said slowly trying to decide on how to describe him.  
"That sounds so cool. Any clue who is?" Cisco asked. Barry shook his head. "And right now I don't want to know. I feel like he likes to be in control of the situation, so don't investigate Cisco. I'm sure he wont care if he did it first, he'll probably flip. Lets just get a hold on this situation and if he needs me or wants to go on with the training, then that will happen, but right now we really need to find a solution for those tears."  
"Okay one last question," Cisco nodded. "Is he as badass as you imagined?"  
"Cisco," Caitlin said warning.  
"Yeah, he's got that big bad wolf thing going on, I could never pull that of," Barry laughed at Caitlin's scandalized look.  
"Barry are you sure you trust him?" she asked.  
"He really wants to protect the innocent and he is training me so I don't become a liability to him in case we work together. So I trust him on this," Barry said.  
"Okay. We trust you to make your own decisions," Caitlin smiled. Barry's phone rang before he could reply. It was a text from Iris asking him where he was.  
"Oh gotta go forgot I was going to help Iris find a present for Eddie's birthday," Barry said and dashed away.  
"Did your heart just break a little too?" Caitlin asked. Cisco nodded slowly.  
   
   
He knew it was slowly tearing him apart. He knew he was getting desperate and grabbing every second he could spend with Iris even though it would never be exactly how he wanted it to be, but just seeing her brought a smile to his face.  
"I can't believe that you have superhuman speed and still manage to be late. I'd take it personal if I didn't know you better," she pouted and he was melting right then and there.  
"No don't. Take it personal I mean. You know how I am there would have to be more than a gene modifying storm cloud to make me punctual," Barry joked nervously. She playfully swatted his arm. "I know and it baffles me to this day Barr."  
"Well I am an ongoing mystery," Barry laughed.  
"No not really. Do you know what is a mystery? How you can save all these people and stand up to criminals, but you can't ask someone out," Barry was going to protest, but Iris was having none of it. "No Barry really. You have always been this amazing person, that just lights up everyone around you. Why don't you let someone in? What about Bradley? He's nice right? The one with the brown hair and blue eyes? Or hey what about Christy she said she thinks you're cute. Oh no wait Elaine."  
"Elaine Penton? She hates me," Barry disagreed eyes wide. Iris laughed. "No she just has a case of resting bitch face, but she said she thinks you're fun."  
Barry looked uncomfortable. "I really don't wanna talk about this with you right now, Iris."  
"Look Barry I really get it. It can be weird between us right? We have this familial relationship and people misunderstand, but Barry I want you to find someone like I did and I so want to go on double dates," Iris said and laughed. Barry sighed. Sometimes it was so hard to feel what he felt, but then she just laughed and it didn't matter. She was happy and that was all he wanted. "So that's your angle huh? You want to find someone to make fun of me with you? Doubling the force? You can't have everything you want. Watch me I can stay single for ever."  
With that all the tension was gone and they went on shopping, bickering around, making a game out of finding the worst gifts and then finally settling on Star Wars and a chain from Iris. Because if there was something Iris and Barry could do it was holding a mock grudge and Eddie would never hear the end of that one time he messed up a question on Barry-Allen-is-a-third-wheel trivia night.  
   
   
   
What they believed  to be a four man job, had been a one man job. One incredibly strong man and Oliver was pissed, because if that it was what he thought it was, they were in for another horrid encounter and again he had to wonder if he could ever really leave the Island and everything that had happened since behind. He was walking into the foundry arrow with blood in hand. Oliver sat down and let Diggle patch him up while Felicity ran the analysis.  
"I really liked it better when you left these in people," she sighed. Diggle kept working on patching him up while Oliver looked at Felicity and then at Diggle.  
"So the speedster. How is he?" Diggle finally asked.  
"He's a kid and right now probably more of a liability than an asset," Oliver murmured. "Fast learner, but he is reckless and impulsive. Not really a fighter either. Just jumps in and hopes for the best. Not serious either."  
"You know I had never thought about leaving the criminals wrapped up in bow's before. You think the police will take it in good humor and see the turn of a new leaf as it is?" Felicity mused from the screen.  
"Felicity we don't wrap the criminals in bows and we never will. This is not a game. People died. Thea almost died," Oliver groaned in pain and then turned it into a hiss. "I won't be able to work with him if he can't even muster up some level of maturity."  
"You mean you can't work with him because he has a healthy humor?" Felicity raised a brow at him. "I bet he liked the glitterbombs."  
Oliver gave her an intense stare. Felicity laughed. "Oh he did. Look Oliver think about it. He is more than the streak. He is a forensic scientist. Mistakes like today could be avoided from now on."  
"I agree. Look the kid is young, he has his future ahead of him. What were you like his age?" Diggle asked.  
"Definitely not a forensic scientist," Felicity snorted. Oliver and Diggle stared at her. "I mean you don't have the necessary qualifications. I mean you never finished college and then you landed on the island and now I'm just gonna shut up."  
"So you think we should use his expertise?" Oliver asked.  
"Might be worth it. You can keep on with the training if he likes in return and I know that there are things you want to know about him," Diggle answered and finished with patching him up. Oliver stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Diggle snorted. "You have this thing about not liking to work with people you can't instantly read. You worked with Helena, but you don't want to work with him?," Diggle asked.  
"Because Helena worked out so well," Oliver answered.  
"But he isn't Helena and he is worried about his city and about this city. So what is it actually?" Diggle contered and walked out. Felicity gave him a quick glance. "Cyrus Gold. I'll keep looking and find out where he could be, but Oliver. Forensic Scientists with super speed and a will to help people are rare breed. One of a kind even."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a new idea for where this story is headed plotwise. It will be a swirl of seasons two and three of arrow and season one of the Flash. We don't to make it too easy for these two right?
> 
> So I hope I can keep up with at least one update a week. Longer chapters more fluff and Barry's actual superpower of making everyone a better human by just being himelf are coming :D


	6. You Wouldn't Like Me Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD PEOPLE READ THIS. Thanks for thousand hits and almost fifty kudos on my first fic that is so amazing. I'm gonna haunt a necromant and ask them if they would bring me back to life cause I'm dead. Thank you so much.

 Oliver knew it and the others had suspected it. He was letting his frustrations about the Mirakuru affect his judgment of Barry, but what was his judgment anyway? That boy just didn't make any sense. Why was he so giddy all the time? He could be serious, but under all that seriousness was a nervous excitement that seemed to burst into fits of spontaneous humor. He forgave being shot in a day, without even asking for even ground. Oliver knew, he would have wanted it. Hell, he would have forced it out of the speedster, but Barry? He just absorbed the betrayal and then smiled. Oliver considered the question again. Could they really be partners? Probably not. There were still boundaries, secrets that Oliver would overstep and lay bare. That was just it right? Barry seemed so good. He would actually someday be a hero. The red blur with the yellow lightning had the potential to become a beacon. A sign of hope. He didn't need the dark. Nor did he fear it. Oliver sighed and walked to the salmon ladder. No one else was in the foundry and he really needed to clear his head. Or at least so he thought. He was just going up when Diggle walked in.  
"You want to talk about it now?" Diggle asked. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest while casually leaning against the wall. Oliver knew it meant We both see your bullshit but I want you to voice it first. He sighed. "I don't get him.”  
"That has to be frustrating," Diggle smirked.  
"Diggle. I shot him, revealed his identity, kept him at arms length and the second I seem casual he immediately thinks we could be partners. He thinks I'm the only one who might get him, but I don't. How is he so positive? His father killed his mother right in front of his eyes and he smiles like a kid at Disneyland for the first time, but that's not enough. He also rambles like Felicity is his long lost twin sister," Oliver said. "How can I show him what it actually means to be out there?"  
"Oliver you have to decide. Do you want to train him to be prepared or do you want to train him to be like you?" Diggle replied. Oliver looked at him and Diggle caught his look. Then he nodded. "That's what I thought."  
   
   
Barry was living his worst nightmare. Who would have thought that the day he had to watch someone die again it wouldn't be metahuman's fault, but instead a human with a gun to cancel his powers. Even worse that gun was made by a friend. He had watched a man die and the murderer escape. Then the metahuman that robbed the bank some days ago finally left a clue as to where he was and he too managed to escape after buzzing him even though no effects showed. He was speeding home when his phone rang.  
"Hello?" a female voice asked.  
"You might have the wrong number," Barry sighed.  
"No is this Barry Allen? This is Felicity Smoak. I mean we haven't met yet officially. I mean I kinda saw you through a portal or something once in what I thought was rain….not important. You need to come to the foundry. Our mutual green friend needs your help," she said. Barry drew his brows together. "Sure."  
"I'll send you the address"  
When Barry got to the Verdant a blond bespectacled woman was standing there.  
"Miss Smoak?" Barry asked.  
"Yes follow me," she urged and they walked through the club into a very impressively made room beneath. What caught his eye was the man lying there looking dead.  
"What happened to him?" Barry asked.  
"He was poisoned, by something we don't know yet. Can you help him?" she asked anxiously. Barry sped through the possibilities of what might be happening to the man in front of him. Who turned out to be Oliver Queen, but he might have to ponder on that after he saved the Arrows life.  
"His blood is clogging," Barry concluded. Speeding through the room he found rat poison and managed to dose it just right to thin the blood again.  
"He should be better, even though it might be a while before he…." someone had grabbed him and was chocking him.  
"Oliver let go it's Barry," Felicity pleaded. Oliver loosened his grip and Barry sped out of it coughing.  
"Why is he here?" Oliver rumbled. "WHY IS HE HERE?"  
"You were dying Oliver and we called the only person we could trust," Felicity whispered.  
"I don't trust him," Oliver growled.  
"Hey, hey, hey. I already watched a man die today so the least you can do is thank your team for doing what they can to keep you alive," Barry interrupted.  
"What do you care. You'll laugh it off by tomorrow," Oliver retorted. Barry sped towards him. "At least I still know how to laugh and let people in properly," Barry deflated. "Do not call me ever again. The last thing I need right now is some hypocrite bossing me around."  
And with that Barry sped out of the foundry.  
Oliver turned to Felicity. "You had no right…"  
"No Oliver you had no right. You were dying for god's sake. I wasn't hired to watch you die and do nothing. Barry would be stupid to tell your secret because you know his, that is why I chose him and Diggle agreed." Felicity sighed. "If this is how you're going to be every time we try to save your life maybe it's best we don't even try. Looks like you'd rather be dead right?"  
She said and walked out of the foundry.  
"Really Oliver?" Diggle asked and followed her out.  
"Wait Felicity," Diggle said and caught up to her.  
"John I can't do this. I can't stand trying to save him and then have him lashing out. I mean he always act's like it's such a burden and he has to carry it alone. I thought we were a team. That we trust each others choices. That our opinions matter too when his can't be asked. It doesn't," Felicity said and stood up straight. "Sorry I'll have to call Barry and apologize and then I'd like to be left alone." John nodded. "Good Night Felicity."  
   
Oliver grunted at the realization of what the past events might mean for the team.  
"You were never a team player anyway mate," a voice all too familiar said. He turned around. "Slade?" "You took everything I loved. So I will take everything away from you, thanks for giving me a head start though." All while he is fighting he knows he is not really fighting Slade Wilson, but he can't stop. His mind is screaming at him that he is wrong, but his body keeps reacting.  
"Oliver? Oliver? Oliver what happened here?" Felicity is screaming and that startles him.  
"Felicity?" he asked. She huffed. "Oliver we need to get to Central City."  
"That's sixhundred miles from here," he answered hazily.  
"Yeah, but Barry got zinged by some rage metahuman or something and now he is all angry. His team called Felicity. You need to get there and stop him. They say it's not that bad yet, but it's gonna be a lot worse. You want us to forget what happened tonight? Then get up," Diggle said. So Oliver did get up. They got into his helicopter and Diggle flew them to Central City. 

 

They had barely touched the ground, or more accurately the roof of the Grand Central hotel, which of course had a place to land for helicopters, so people like Oliver Queen didn't have to wade through paparazzi's, when  they got another call.  
"Hey it's Caitlin Snow again. Sorry are you anywhere near? He is out on the streets and we can't get him to calm down, he might seriously injure someone," she sounded frantic while talking. Felicity calmed her down. "We're here send us the coordinates."  
"Sir the motorcycle you requested is already in the garage," an overly friendly valey said.  
"Hah good. Candice will like that," Oliver smiled in a way that seemed to leave no doubt about what he intended to show said Candice.  
"Diggle make sure he doesn't abuse this. Felicity get my stuff to the room," Oliver demanded and then headed towards the garage. Where he jumped on his bike and headed around the corner to change. "Where is he Felicity?"  
Felicity was already on them com and navigated him to the Flash, who was dragging a police officer on the ground.  
"How about you let your rage out on the one who actually caused it?" he yelled. The Flash turned to him and laughed. It was bitter and just sounded wrong. Where was the lighthearted sunny laughter? There was nothing left just bright burning bitter rage.  
"Oh you want to talk to me about rage?" he asked. "Well let me show you."  
He sped towards him and Oliver new he wasn't going to be let down easily. He shot a rope around him and was instantly dragged along. So he shot two arrows which caused an explosion, but the Flash shook it of like it was nothing. The same thing happened to the tranquilizer arrow. He even adjusted and caused a tornado of fire around Oliver, which he only escaped, by hooking himself onto a building where the Flash again promptly knocked him down  
"I am sorry you know?" Oliver tried. Again the Flash laughed hollow and bitter. "No, but you will be."  
He attacked him and they started a fistfight which the Flash started to win and finished with a punched that Oliver blocked to turn him around just in time for the S.T.A.R. labs car to come around and stop Barry.  
"Barry are you alright?" he asked slowly.  
"No, but I deserve it. I'm sorry for everything," Barry answered. He moved towards Oliver. "Oh this is going to be a special kind of hangover."  
"Don't give up on me now, we still have that metahuman to catch," Oliver said.  
"Well he can't take on the two of us right?" Barry said, that playful grin appearing even through the pain.  
"Yeah," Oliver said allowing himself to smile a little bit. "And it's not your fault."  
   
   
Barry met Felicity and Oliver at Jitters two days later on their way back. Iris came from the counter smiling.  
"You didn't tell me you knew Oliver Queen," Iris half squealed.  
"Oh yeah we met when my bike was stolen two nights ago and I wanted to show him my gratitude for getting it back this fast," Oliver smiled. This was the first time he had seen him smile that fake overly charming smile and Barry had to do his best not to laugh out loud.  
"Three Javas to go please," Felicity smiled and followed Iris.  
"I really am sorry Oliver and I wish I could blame Bivolo but I might had some feelings bottled up," Barry said.  
"You can talk to me," Oliver offered calm.  
"You were so right I really need to advance not only my speed, but my tactics too," Barry said.  
"Here is another lesson Barry," Oliver grumbled. Barry watched him. "As long as I don't get shot in the back."  
"The girl? Guys like us don't get her," he said and Barry just let that sink in. Felicity and Iris came back in just that moment. Iris handed him his Java and Felicity and Oliver walked away.  
"Bye Barry," Felicity smiled one last time.  
"Okay so you didn't think to tell me that you knew Oliver Queen?" Iris asked.  
"Yeah well I don't know I thought maybe he didn't want it to be out there. Anyways how is Eddie?" he asked.  
"I know what you're doing Barry, but yeah he's better," she sighed. "He got the task force through."  
That wasn't good news, but Barry just nodded and was glad Oliver appeared when he did. He didn't want to know what he could have done to Eddie. Somehow he also couldn't shake the feeling, that something was about to go terribly wrong. He needed to be prepared, so he texted Oliver to ask when he was ready to start training again.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting so long but I'm a shitty person and I'm also totaly shipping coldflash and hartmon so they've been keeping me busy. 
> 
> I'll definitely make a Hartmon fic, because there barely is any. Should I do coldflash? Should I add some coldflash tension to this? Because that will just drive Oliver so crazy right? I'm thinking of it. Anyone else excited for season two Flash and four Arrow? Cause I am!  
> Anyways leave some comments headcons that should be included and I'll probably do it. :D  
> Mommy wants some delicious fluffy crazy headcons xD


	7. Four, three, two, one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the irregular update. Looks like I'm a criminal and a liar and I hurt people and I rob them....oh wait.  
> Yeah sorry I suck at writing regularly

Barry showed up for practice the next day with that same smile as always on his face, but Oliver could feel the shadow of doubt behind it. Do you want to train him to be prepared or do you want to train him to be like you?  Did he? Maybe. Iris West was the daughter of a Police Officer maybe she could handle being involved with a vigilante, but as far as he knew she had a boyfriend, who the Flash put in the hospital. So no Oliver's advice had been the right one and maybe that was what Barry was beating himself up about.  
"Oliver?" Barry asked. Oliver was drawn back to the conversation. Had the CSI been talking? That was not a good sign. Normally Oliver could only disappear into his own thought's when he was playing his role as Ollie, the millionaire playboy who the island never got to.  
"I'm sorry Barry, what were you saying?" Oliver asked. Barry smiled sheepishly. "Actually I just wanted to know where you left your gear."  
"What you don't like me without make up?" Oliver joked absentmindedly, before he came back to himself. Barry looked like he stopped functioning for a moment and then laughed. "No you're perfect," Barry smiled and Oliver drew a brow up and Barry clamped his mouth shut, before he started rambling. "I mean it's perfect. I mean this situation is perfect. You know us both comfortable enough around each other without suits, but everyday clothes. I'm not suggesting we run around naked. In my case that would probably hurt and I'm going to stop now."  
Oliver drew a deep breath, because the way Barry rambled not only reminded him of Felicity, but also of Tommy. Of course not the Tommy that left, but a very young and innocent Tommy, who had yet to learn the right things to say. Oliver breathed out and let those memories go for now. Barry was flushing harder by the minute and Oliver gave him one of his barely indulging smiles and watched the younger man falter. He knew he was being unfair, but Barry could handle it.  
"Lets begin shall we?" Oliver said and Barry just nodded. Oliver started with a defense based training until Barry worked up a tiny bit of a sweat, which disappeared moments later and then they moved to the foundry. Where they worked on hand to hand combat. Oliver showed him how to work the salmon lather only to gather, that it was probably for naught the way Barry was speeding through it. Through it all Barry hadn't said a word. He hadn't joked or smiled, he didn't look mad either. Just still and that had to be a tough task for him. So when they finished Oliver addressed it.  
"I told you you can talk to me," Oliver reminded him. Barry grimaced. "Yeah right."  
Oliver furrowed his brows urging Barry to elaborate. "Obviously I can't. I'm always going to be this nerdy guy and you're you; Oliver Queen smooth talker and that's fine. I've been around enough people like you to know we can't be on the same wavelength. So maybe we should just go back to wearing suits and make this formal, maybe that will stop me from putting my foot in my mouth and make this less awkward." While talking Barry had taken of his shirt and put on another. Finally pulling out a small box. "This is a thank you for everything you did back in Central City." and then he was gone. Leaving Oliver staring at the box. Instead of dwelling on the monologue Barry had just led, he opened the box. The was a card that read "To hopefully minimize the possibility of another me situation" - Barry with a little input by Cisco. Oliver looked at it. He had yet to encounter a mask, that accounted for all his need's, but he tried it on anyway. It fit like a glove. Curiously he picked up the tennis balls threw them and drew his arrow to find it did not impair him in anyway. Moreover when he caught a glimpse of himself in the glass encasing his suit he noticed it did conceal his face well. Designing and making the mask couldn't have been an easy task. Of course Barry was thoughtful enough to present him with the perfect mask. It was the reason Oliver always felt the presence of a hero in making next to him. Why he felt so compelled to believe in him and guide him to his destiny, but it was also the reason his way of making rash decisions and his encounter with Bivolo were even more tragic. Barry needed to combine his genius brain with his fast legs. He was still holding those two abilities apart.  
"Is Barry already….someone was invited to the ball," Diggle smirked and Felicity whistled.  
"I thought you didn't like masks," Felicity said. Oliver smiled a very little smile. "This one isn't so bad."  
   
   
   
Barry wasn't late. He was early even. Singh studied him. "Finally turned your clock right Allen?"  
"No Sir. I mean my clock was right before. I'm just going to go to my lab now," he said and dashed away. "I need the results from the Willbrook case yesterday and while you're at it do look at the Flash cases."  
Barry knew that his day was going to suck when he woke up to find a reminder that tonight was Eddie's birthday party. Then he had to go put his foot in his mouth in front of Oliver and then he also had to go act like a teenager when Oliver lost his patience with him. While Barry was running he remembered that it hadn't been to long since he had gone all Evil Barry on him and of course he needed time to recover, but Barry also shied away from running back and apologizing. He had suppressed it for a long time, but he the Arrow had been and still is someone he looked up to. The fact that Oliver managed to lead such a cleverly constructed double life, just made it all the more amazing. Was it so wrong that Barry wanted them to get along. To be accepted by the older man despite his flaws? It always felt like they were jumping back and forth and he wasn't sure where they stood and when he tried to just concentrate then Oliver got worried. Was there a handbook on vigilante interactions? Because this was beyond him. Frustrated he typed in the last sentences of his report.  
Somehow the day had been slow. It was sunny and even low on crime. Just a few rascals and nothing serious happened, which in turn left Barry's mind to wander. He checked his phone and saw a massage by Iris reminding him to be on time tonight. While he typed in an answer he got another one by Oliver. He finished his answer to read the one by Oliver, who was asking to meet up tonight.  
Barry considered telling him to wait till the next training session, but he knew drawing the conversation out wasn't going to help so he offered a late meeting and leaving Eddie's party early.  
Oliver agreed and so Barry planed out how to excuse himself from the party in the best way while finishing up his work to meet Iris. He sped through the room and made it look orderly only then was he ready to go.  
Iris looked perfect. After they had finished working on making the bar look a little merrier she had gone home to change. She wore a white dress and golden earrings, but the most beautiful thing was her smile. It was so bittersweet knowing she was happy, but also knowing he wasn't the main reason. He always knew he was a part of he life and of her happiness, but he wasn't Eddie. When that thought hit him. Eddie was brought in by Joe. Eddie's face lit up as he looked around to find his colleagues singing for him and his face almost split in half when he saw Iris.  
“You alright?” Joe asked. Barry nodded and joined Iris and Eddie giving him their present.  
“Thanks you two,” Eddie beamed and hugged Barry. Then he kissed Iris briefly aware of Joe's gaze, but when he opened Iris present he kissed her deeply. Barry chose that moment to go and get himself a beer and of course the bartender scrutinized him and asked for his ID. He downed the beer fast and of course it had no effect. He stayed at the bar for the next hour anyway and then slipped out texting Iris he was home and not to worry.  
Running to Starling City was becoming familiar, but Barry took his time to enjoy the run. Pushing his thoughts away and quieting his mind to just run and only when he arrived at the foundry did he let his thoughts come back. Oliver was sitting there with multiple bags of Big Belly Burger at which Barry's stomach growled, which made the man in front of him smile.  
“Sit and eat,” Oliver said calmly and Barry slid into a chair breathing the first bag in. Oliver watched him with a hint of fascination. “Metabolism. I eat like a lot now.”  
“That explains all the snacks in your bag,” Oliver mused. Barry smiled and started eating slower now that the urgency was slowly ebbing away. “What did you want to talk about?”  
“Well. I wanted to....look I don't mind your rambling. I thought... you knew... that was not me,” Oliver frowned and then laughed. “Yeah look at me quite the smooth talker.”  
“It's my fault anyway. I mean after what happened in Central City things are supposed to be kinda raw right? I mean I forced my way into your secret and then almost killed you.”  
“Okay first of all you weren't even close to killing me and second quid pro quo I guess. You saved my life and that gift of yours is going to save me lot of time when I suit up again. You've earned my trust and my friendship. Every bit of it,” Oliver was quick to say. Barry almost chocked on a fry and looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. When he caught up with Oliver's words his face lit up and he gave him a genuine smile. It wasn't like the smiles Barry had shared with him before. This one was meant to wash away any darkness and for a moment Oliver forgot himself in that smile. “So we are friends?”  
“Yes Barry,” Oliver said and felt his lips quirk up and how could he not? Barry looked like Christmas had come early and his cheeriness was contagious.  
“You can talk to me too, by the way,” Barry smiled. Oliver nodded. “Noted, but now I'd like to actually show you what you came here for.”  
They drove, well Barry ran, to the warehouse.  
“You really want to do this?” Barry asked.  
“You've been training. Show me what you got,” Oliver said cocky as ever.  
“How about you hit me with your best shot and put your money where your mouth is, because if you want to win you better do it fast,” Barry grinned. Oliver laughed. “I get it Barry you're fast.”  
Then he started the countdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie would be so touched by a suprise party right? He's probably going to be in a good mood for days or weeks now.


	8. Some You Win and Some You Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah I totally suck.  
> I did not fall of the face of the earth. I did however into the Supernatural fandom. So sorry. I'm back and I'll try to make the chapters longer, but it might not be the last time that I take this long to update, but I will finish this story I promise.

“I didn't know I needed that,” Barry said laughing and let himself fall down on the mattress in the foundry.  "Well we did need to know right?" Oliver smiled and Barry laughed. "Well the glitter in the arrows was mean though. I'm gonna be scrubbing my skin off."  
"You heal fast," Oliver laughed. They had decided it was a tie. Barry had managed to hold him down, but Oliver had tricked him into catching arrows that exploded and doused him in glitter." I don't think I'm rocking the green."  
"You pull it of well enough," Oliver muttered.  
"Can I ask you something serious?" Barry asked.  
"Go ahead," Oliver replied. Barry took a sharp breath. "How are you doing?"  
"To be honest I don't know. We tried throwing her a party, but...I mean she is out of prison, but it feels like she's still there sometimes. You understand" Oliver said and surprised himself by actually answering. Barry nodded. "I bet you read my files." When Oliver just looked him straight in the eyes he went on. "My father didn't kill my mother you know? There was a man in a yellow suit that night. He killed my mother and when my dad tried to stabilize the wound he was arrested and sent to prison. No one would believe me, but I knew what I saw. Now I know it was possible. I'm gonna free him."  
"Are you going to break him out?" Oliver whispered. "Always wanted to, but if I did that he'd be on the run. It would never make him happy, but that was one of the reasons I looked for you. I mean a vigilante? Holes teleporting through space? I just feel like every mystery I unravel takes me a step closer to the answer I'm looking for. And for what it's worth, I'm sure your mother will be happy enough to see you at the top." Oliver smiled and wanted to say something, but suddenly a tear appeared in front of them. A figure stumbled out of it. She looked weak and hurt. Oliver was up instantly and catching her. His brows drew together. He pulled the mask the figure was wearing away and Barry rushed to him  
"Sara?" he asked.  
"You don't mean Sarah Lance do you?" Barry asked recognizing her.  
"Ollie," she muttered and collapsed. Barry quickly checked on her. "She's probably exhausted. There is some bruising, but I guess this is the rumored female assailant. The description fits."  
"She was dead," he murmured. Barry smiled indulgently. "She is very much alive and I should know. I work with dead people on a daily basis. She is all warm, breathing and living. Maybe I should go."  
Oliver wanted to protest, but he was in shock and his knee's were giving in. Barry noticed and got him a chair while putting Sara on the make shift medical bed.  
"I'll call Felicity okay?" he asked. Oliver didn't react. It must have shaken him to the core.  
"Barry is she real?" Oliver finally asked. Barry looked at him.  
"Yes as I said warm and breathing and all. Wow that makes me sound like a psycho. Why do you have other apparitions?" Barry joked, but Oliver just drew his brows together. Barry's eyes went wide. "You did? Did you let anyone have a look at it?"  
"No." Oliver answered.  
"That is unbelievably stupid. Like really really really stupid. When did it start?" Barry asked. "When you came last time."  
"You've been in the field though hallucinating?" Barry shrieked.  
"Well would you have rather continued your rage parade?" Oliver asked. Barry winced. "We were at Jitters after. You could have told me. We could have checked you full at STAR labs. It could be anything damn it. Lie down on the mattress."  
Oliver drew a brow up at that and if Barry hadn't been so angry and worried he would have been flustered. Instead he fixated Oliver with an intense stare compelling him to follow orders and he wasn't up for the discussion about mistrusting Barry's mentor. Barry checked Oliver's reflexes instead, which were perfectly intact. So he took a two blood samples to do a quick test with the machines they had in the foundry, but he would do a more thorough examination as soon as he got back to Central City. While he was running the test he patched up Sarah and got Oliver to call Felicity and Diggle.  
They arrived half an hour later. Felicity raced into Barry's arms. "Hey Barry." After Barry's "rage parade" Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco and Barry sat down and talked to doctor Wells. It was good to know the beautiful blonde had her friends back on the scientific department. Additionaly the laptop  with bullet holes story was truly hilarious.  
"What happened?" Diggle asked. Oliver looked at Barry seemingly still out of it. "Well we were just done training. When another tear opened this time Sarah Lance stumbled out of it."  
"Sara Lance as in Laurel Lance's sister?" Felicity asked. Barry nodded. "It seems to be her. She even recognized Oliver. Thing is Oliver is having hallucinations. I'm running the analysis right now, but if it isn't the poison then it is purely psychological and out of my area of expertise."  
Diggle nodded and worked his mouth, but decided to keep his insights to himself. So they waited in silence until the computer beeped indicating the test had been run. Barry scanned it. "There isn't even a trace of anything that would induce such hallucinations. I can run an additional test but I'm 99% sure it's psychological."  
"99%?" Oliver growled. Barry shrugged. "Message received. I'll be on my way and I'll text you if anything happens," Barry said. "Night. Diggle. Felicity."  
"You know you didn't have to go all "Barry Allen yo have failed my body" on him right?" Felicity said and then had to let out a giggle. "Sorry I didn't want to make it sound like you had disappointing sex. I mean how could you Caitlin and Cisco have this theory about him being able to vibrate every single part of his body and I mean every and you are well you. Not that you had sex with Barry. Not that it would be a big deal I wouldn't judge you. I mean Barry has this hot nerd thing going on for him and that big smile is super addictive. Like oh my god I should really stop talking," Felicity said. The room was quiet. "Every part?" Diggle asked incredulously as if he just couldn't stop himself. Felicity nodded slightly. "Wow." Diggle said. Oliver was to tired to remind them of the fact that they had a beaten up person who is supposed to be dead in the foundry and honestly for a moment Oliver remembered their fight in Central City. Barry had indeed vibrated his body to counteract the tranquilizer. He could also vibrate his vocal cords to change his voice, so the theory wasn't so unfounded. He cleared his throat with a stern expression. "Sara."  
"So this is Sara Lance? She looks so young," Felicity says.  
"Is that outfit what I think it is?" Diggle asked. Oliver huffed a breath. "If you think it's the female vigilante from the Glades, then probably."  
"I thought you said she was dead Oliver. How is she here?" Diggle asked.  
"I don't know. All I know is that I have to take her home with me. If she wakes up without anyone then she'll probably run away."  
"Okay let's do that," Felicity nodded.  
   
Diggle drove them back to the mansion. The ride was quiet and Oliver had time to look at the Glades by night. It was still very bad. It was now that the really sketchy looking people had gathered and lifelessly walked through the night. It worried him to know that he couldn't stopped all this. That one man had tricked the people this city had celebrated, his parents and their friends, people he had seen time and time again into believing that this was better. He took a deep breath and looked at Sarah and it suddenly hit him. Sara was alive. She hadn't died. He had put her through horrible misery, but she was alive and could be returned to her family. For a second he thought about telling Diggle to drive to the Lance's instead, but then he noticed that Sara must have been back for a while at least and that there had to be a reason why she hadn't shown her face to any of them. The smooth glide of the street was slowly coaxing him to sleep, but he fought to stay awake. Thinking about what had happened today and inevitably Barry. The Central City hero had a way of constantly surprising him and catching him of guard, which was not something that had happened often since his time on the island, but Barry was just so bright. Of course he had his dark side, but he still had an impressing personality for someone who couldn't have had it easy. He wondered what Barry would say if he told him about his time on and of the island. If he told him about how he felt everything slipping away even now. How he still felt the earth shaking sometimes.  
The car came to a stop and Diggle helped carry Sara into his bed. He decided, that it was the best thing if he laid next to her but over the covers. He thanked Diggle and went to sleep.  
   
   
Barry walked into the Precinct with a smile on his face. Eddie greeted him with an equally big one.  
"Barry I really want to thank you for what you did with Iris. She said you helped her," he said. This situation normally frustrated him. Eddie was perfect really. When Barry had woken up from the coma, he had believed that Eddie wasn't more than a pretty boy, but he was a genuinely good guy, who wasn't only quick to smile, but also ready to help. One of those people you couldn't hate. He treated Iris well too and on bad days Barry couldn't help the sting of envy, but days like these he really was happy to see Eddie so happy.  
"It was nothing Eddie. I'm sorry I had to go so early," Barry apologized and was pulled into a hug. "No need to apologize."  
Eddie let him go and patted his shoulder before walking away. He walked into his lab. The test had been run and as he had suspected, there where no physical reasons for his hallucination. So he called Oliver.  
"Barry?" his voice was muffled.  
"Hey Oliver. I told you I'd call after I ran the test. It came back negative. You're latest brush with death, must have triggered something. Maybe talk to a professional or a friend. You know I can be there anytime right?"  
"Yeah thanks. Right now my hands are full," Oliver groaned and there was the sound of something breaking. Barry frowned. "Are you working?"  
"No this is personal. I'll text you when I'm done," did Oliver whisper that? Barry wanted to know what was going on, but the way Oliver had said it was personal meant it was probably about Sara. So instead he decided to work and there was more than enough, because after a slow day there had to be a day with twice the workload. Barry sighed at least he got enough sleep to manage.  
   
Barry's call had woken Sara up. She jumped up and attacked Oliver obviously furious that he wasn't paying her complete attention. So he quickly ended the conversation and turned to Sarah.  
"Hey Sara it's Oliver. We're at my home in Starling City," Oliver calmly said. That stoped her. "Ollie? What am I doing here?"  
"What do you remember?"  
"I was fighting, but it was a trap and then there was that light and I just stumbled right into it. How did you find me?" she asked.  
"Well that light was actually a portal. Which led you right into my base," Oliver said. He knew it was useless denying it. As soon as she saw a green hood with arrows she had to have known it was him.  
"How is that possible?" Sara asked. Oliver smiled indulgently. "Things are happening beyond our imagination. That is actually not the weirdest thing that has happened. Also not the first time this has happened."  
"Are you telling me these sightings are real? What is causing them?" Sara asked. Oliver shrugged. "I know some people who are working on the answer. Sarah I thought you were dead. Laurel misses you so much. She has lost so much. She would be so relieved to see you," Oliver said.  
"Oliver. You know what we did. How could we ever go back?"   
Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "We just do. I know it's not easy, but having you back might ease the strain between your family. I mean even Laurel and I talk to each other. You're her family."  
"I'll think about it, but I'm going to go now," Sara walked to the window. Oliver stopped her and wrote his number on a piece of paper. She nodded and jumped out of the window.  
Again his phone rang and this time it was an unknown number. "Hello?"  
"Hey Ollie," it was Thea.  
"Speedy what did you do? Why are you calling me from an unknown number?" Oliver asked.  
"Oliver I'm taking time off. I saw how much you changed when you came back from Europe so I booked a flight. I don't know when I'll be back, but for now Roy is taking care of the Club. Please let me have this. I'll call you when I need help. Take care of mom okay?"  
"Wait Thea let's talk about this," Oliver pleaded perplexed. There was a sigh. "I need to be away from Starling okay Ollie? It's chocking me with all it's memories. I need fresh air and I need to see something else. Alone."  
"Speedy," Oliver said softly.  
"I love you Ollie, but I need to do this now," she said and hung up. He looked for his mother, but instead he found Slade.  "By now you must be used to it. You can't keep the people you love. They can't stand being close to you. Or they die. Sometimes both. She is better of somewhere else. She doesn't want to be here for what I'm gonna do to you, but know that I'm gonna find her and destroy her. Like you destroyed me." He punched the air and noticed how his breathing was getting labored. "Oliver are you okay?" he heard his mother asking.  
"Thea took of," he stammered. Moira Queen nodded. "I thought she would."  
"Why?" Oliver asked. Moira's eyes began to water as she breathed in deep. "Robert was Thea's father in any way that mattered, but not biologically. Her biological father was Malcom Merlyn."  
Oliver nodded. "I need to get to the company."  
"You are coming back right?" Moira asked. Oliver nodded with a soft smile and left the house  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep wondering if Oliver isn't too open with Barry, but I feel like he was really impressed with Barry afte he stood up to him in 2.09 of Arrow and since then he has given him some glimpses into his real thoughts. So I feel like there is a constant desire on Olivers side, but honestly we know how Oliver get's when he has to rely on someone. Especially someone like Barry who constantly surprises him.  
> So next chapter will have more of a STARlabs focus though.
> 
> UPDATE: Ya'll the best. I mean more than 2000 Hits? I'm so I can't even find a word. It's so nice sharing something with people one probably would not meet in real life. So if you wanna check out my tumblr (MoonIsNeverAlone) and just talk to me do so. I love hearing what you have to say. Oh and if I mix up the Cities again I'm really sorry.


	9. Who Are You? Who? Who? Who? Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are killing me guys. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos(100 WHAT?). I'm so touched thank you.

Cisco shuddered. His head had been spinning a lot lately and he kept getting caught in bizzar daydreams or as he referred to daymares.  This time he dreamed he had not told Barry about the cold gun and not destroyed it, which a man used against him. That man had almost killed an entire train of people, but Cisco threatened him with a vacuum cleaner. Which had amazingly worked. Wells was sitting next to him. They had been working on a solution for those tears for weeks and nothing had come of it. There was no indication as to why such an event should exist, but it did. Cisco was almost happy when suddenly the alarm went of.  
"Barry?" he asked, but nothing came back even though there was indication of activity similar to Barry running.  So Cisco tried his cell phone.  
"Hey Cisco?" Barry asked.  
"Barry are you running?"  
"No," Barry answered confused.  
"Okay dude then you need to come and suit up ASAP," Cisco said. Barry ran to STAR labs.  
"What's going on?" he asked in suit. Cisco shrugged. "I'm not sure but someone with a similar energy to yours is running around town."  
Barry didn't wait. "Where?"  
"Actually he has been running about a block from your house," Cisco said. Barry didn't ask any further questions he just ran and ran faster thinking about Iris and Joe. He hoped they were safe. He ran a bit faster. Checking his house and they neighbours. Running up and down the street. He really didn't know what he was looking for, but he didn't expect to run into the man in yellow. Barry saw the red lightning first which triggered a memory of that night. He startled out of his run.  
"You? You killed my mother," Barry yelled. Cisco took in a sharp breath.  
"Did I? You'll have to catch me to find out," the man teased vibrating his vocal chords to obscure his voice. So they ran and Barry was always just a step behind. They reached the stadium going in circles. Barry was getting increasingly frustrated. Why where they playing this silly game of tag? Why had he waited this long to confront him? Who was he?  
"Leave Flash let me handle this," a rich drawl boomed through the stadium, there seemed to be a third party ivolved, but Barry didn't have time for that. He needed to catch his mother's murderer.  
"Barry!" the voice demanded and that startled Barry, which the man in yellow used when he saw a stream of ice shooting towards them. Barry was used as a shield taking the stream to the side, while the man in yellow disappeared.  
"Shit, Barry what happened and who called your name? What's happening?" Cisco asked. A displeased growl escaped Barry's mouth. "I thought you destroyed the absolute zero gun, Cisco."  
Cisco felt like someone had fed him lead. "I did. You saw it."  
"Then why did I just get shot with it?"  
   
   
"Okay Oliver, how often did I tell you that your image is important to run this company? It does say Queen consolidated on the building and your sister leaving town really isn't good publicity," Rochev said.  
"I know and I will do my best to fix this," Oliver said.  
"Yeah so I heard on all the other problems that keep occurring around your family. You want to be CEO you better work on this," she said and walked away. Oliver watched her go and took out his phone.  
"Walter? I hope you have time for lunch," Oliver said over the phone. "Of course Oliver."  
   
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Walter asked. They had ordered lunch and where now sitting in Walters office.  Oliver sighed. "I'm loosing Queen consolidated. I can feel it slipping through my fingers. Maybe not now, but it will slip away." The man frowned. "I have to be honest with you Oliver I don't see you as permanent CEO either, but that doesn't mean you have to leave the company to someone you don't know."  
"What do you mean?"  
Walter used the handkerchief to wipe his mouth and looked to be contemplating how to word the next sentence. "What if you merged with someone you know?"  
"Are you suggesting yourself?" Oliver asked.  Walter laughed. "No Oliver I'm not coming back to the company I'm sorry, but…okay look Oliver you may not like this, but I think you should merge with Palmer Tec."  
"Merge with Ray?" Oliver asked. "We haven't seen each other in years and I'm definitely not one of his favorite people. We haven't seen each other since before the ship went down."  
Next to Tommy, Ray used to be one of his closest friends. Even though they only saw each other during holidays, they used to have a very strong bond like brothers. Unlike Oliver, Ray never went through a playboy phase. Instead he kept his grades high and his ideas patented, which allowed him the lifestyle he lived in. Ray was CEO of Palmer Tec which was not as affected by the Leveling of the Glades as other mayor companies and Oliver never found any indication they had a hand in it.  
"There are reasons we don't talk anymore Walter," Oliver said quietly.  He vividly remembered their fights leading up to the rift between them. How Oliver started skipping out on projects to go party with Tommy. How Oliver teased him about not going out and doing boring and nerdy things instead. Ray stopped coming when his family visited and Oliver opted to have fun instead of repairing a very good friendship.  
"He's been calling me to ask how the company is going. Even though he knows I don't work there anymore. I said you might not like it, but at one point you three were as close as brothers. He could be the stability you are looking for," Walter said and looked Oliver in the eyes. "Just promise you'll think about it."  
"Okay," Oliver said.  
"Good and thanks for the Big Belly Burger. Seriously I hadn't had any in some time," Walter smiled. Oliver smiled back. "Thank you Walter. You were there when Thea lost our father and me and you are there for us still."  
"Anytime Oliver," he said.  
   
   
   
   
Cisco was pacing. He knew he was, but he couldn't stop it. Barry hadn't given any indication as to what had happened. Just insisted he was okay and coming to STAR labs. Suddenly he heard footsteps and they were coming closer. It was Barry who was being carried by a tall man with very short greyish hair, goggles, a blue Parka and a calculating stare.  
"Who are you?" Dr. Wells asked. Caitlin was rushing to Barry.  
"I am Leonard Snart," the man answered and put Barry on the medical bed and Caitlin went to work.  
"Who?" Cisco asked. Snart seemed confused. "Some event's seem to have been altered in this universe."  
"This universe? What the hell are you talking about dude?" Cisco asked. Snart turned to him with a smirk revealing the cold gun. Then it hit Cisco. This was the man he had dreamed about. " You're the guy from my dreams."  
"Oh Cisco I don't feel that way about you, but we can be friends," Snart replied.  
"Quit playing what do you want? And who are you?" Cisco repeated. Snart took a deep breath. "So I am Leonard Snart. If you don't know about me at this point that means I never got the Cold Gun here."  
"We destroyed it as soon as I saw that Barry was doing good," Cisco said.  
"Let me guess there have been portals opening. Connecting people to places. For example Central to Starling?" he asked hopeful.  
"How do you know?" Cisco asked.  
"I was afraid that might have happened. Okay then I have to introduce myself differently. I am Leonard Snart from Earth 1 and what is causing the tears is actually the aftereffects of a grandfather paradox," Leonard Snart sighed.  
"No way," Barry groaned. "What you are saying implies not only that there are other universes, but also that there is timetravel and black holes disintergrating these dimensions"  
"Yes to other dimension. Yes to timetravel no to your understanding of the aftereffect. First question. Have you met the Arrow?" Leonard asked.  
"We don't know you why would we answer your questions when you only repeat your name? You said you are from earth one? Then I guess there is a relationship between you and the Flash so what is it?"  
"Keep your cool Cisco. I used to be a criminal and I used to fight the Flash. You Cisco gave me the name Captain Cold. The Flash and me had a deal, I'd stop killing innocent people and he'd not put me in jail. At some point he did and then he convinced me to go after time traveller with an army threatening to shape history anew. The effects rippled through sister dimensions and yours is one of them. The tears in space are the dimensions way to repair itself," Leonard explained.  
"Why would it repair itself? Why wouldn't there be just a new timeline?" Well's asked.  
"This dimension is a sister dimension or a mirror dimension, which means it will always try to go back to it's original timeline sometimes by force. These portals, can not be closed. If you close them there might be unfortunate deaths. You will not meet people you are destined to meet and worse things will happen. Think about what would have happened if you had not met the Arrow," he caught Barry's slightly horrified look. "That's what I thought. You stop the portals there will be people who never met each other. Children never born. Deals never made. Time will become unstable thus creating a black hole like in our dimension and rippling through more."  
"So we shouldn't stop the tears?" Cisco asked.  
"No you have to guard them. Which is why I'm here," Leonard said. "I have to find the Leonard Snart of this dimension and form the Rogues."  
"Hey I make the names," Cisco said.  
"You gave most of us names. Rogues however that was Barry," Leonard smiled.  
"I'll have to talk to The Arrow," Barry said and felt his side where the Ice had hit spark in pain.  
"Take it slow Barry. The only reason you are still standing is that you heal so fast. This hit could have been leathal," Caitlin reasoned.  
"Sorry I call you by your real name nowadays it didn't occur to me that you wouldn't know who I am," Leonard said.  
"It's fine Mr. Snart," Barry said. Leonard cringed. "Do call me Len. All of you. Barry should go and talk to Oliver and Cisco could show me the pipeline."  
"Yes, but the gun stays here," Wells insisted. Leonard looked at him and they stared at each other until Len sighed."Fine. Do not destroy it. I will only use it to guard the tears."  
"Okay but for now it goes into a safe," Barry said and Len nodded.  
"Fine," he put his gun on the desk. "Cisco will you show me around? Oh and I almost forgot this is something that our Cisco gave me and insisted it's for your eyes only."  
Cisco took the small box. Inside it there was something that looked like a remote control and an USB stick. "Okay thank you."  
"I will come with you," Barry said.  
"Is he good to go?" Len asked Caitlin, who nodded. “But before you run to Starling I want to take one last look.” Barry nodded and Len clasped his hands. "Okay then let's go."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief. This isn't long, but I might ad another chapter this week. Because there was no Barry and Oliver stuff in here, but this felt like one chapter and I want their meeting and the talk about current events to be a seperate chapter. And what does Cisco give Cisco? 
> 
> I'll let you in on a secret. I almost wrote Len without a single pun :O Worst Captain uhm Citizen Cold ever! Will work on that for the next chapter.
> 
> Anywho I really love you guys. I got into this ship and I suddenly itched to write my own story and I thought hmm maybe two or three people might regularly look at this, but wow thank you for reading.


	10. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was the hardest chapter to write and to name

"So why did they send you? I mean you couldn't be sure we would trust you," Cisco said. Leonard sighed.  
"Every single one of your alternate personas has changed a timeline before. Cisco by asking and answering questions for Science. Barry, because he thought he could protect somebody, Caitlin almost died. So they sent me, because if there is one thing I do not like to mess with it's time. The clock is ticking Barry," Len sneered.  
"What are you and the other Barry? Awkward friends? Aquaintances? Why would you give up so much for him?" Cisco asked.  
"Cisco. Did you not listen when he said that it's better if he doesn't answer that?" Barry said.  
"I'm just curious why we or rather another version of us would bother with criminals. Especially ones with such dangerous guns who used to kill innocent people. I think it's a fair question," Cisco grummeled.  
"I'll say this Cisco. Barry has proven time and time again that it's better stand next to him than on the opposite side of the battlefield," Len answered. Cisco's face lit up. "So he is a badass?"  
"Are you saying I'm not?" Barry asked. Cisco laughed. "You are getting there. Your powers very badass your atittude? Not so much dude, but hey that's what makes you you I guess."  
"I'm not sure that's compliment Cisco," Barry said.  
"If you are anything like the Barry I know it's a huge compliment. Now who do you have in there?" Len asked. Cisco sighed and revealed the prison. It was certainly different from the one on their earth. They had combined two cells with each other for each prisoner to make a lounge area and a bedroom. Which you couldn't look into Cisco explained, because the bathroom was in there too. So there was extra heavy security instead. They were working on a way to include metahumans into the legal sytstem, but things were a bit on hold, due to Bivolos effect on Barry and now of course the Reverse Flash. Len watched them with a quiet fascination. Barry sure would be iterested in finding out about this. Well his Barry. This one was on his way to his primetime yet and would as much of a beacon of light as his. Len felt it as he looked at the might be Rogues. There was not much to pick from yet, but he would make due, with anyone but Woodworth. He was too dangerous to be on the loose. Especially since Barry seemed to have bruised his ego very deeply.  
"Cisco I'll need you to build something that I can stop them with if they decide that their loyalties don't lie with me," Len said.  
"You mean if they go rogue from The Rogues?" Cisco asked and Len had to stop himself from smiling. Even though they were clearly different in choices they had made so far, some things just stayed the same. He had not found a single Cisco who didn't have something sarcastic or funny to say. No matter the tragedy Cisco would always be a little sunshine too and even if he still scared Cisco for the fun of it, he was glad Lisa had finally tied him down. "Exactly Cisco."  
"Oh I'll have to look at the DNA first. Find out how to exactly counteract their abilities. Like the cold gun," Cisco said and walked out of the room already coming up with ideas it seemed. "Okay Barry and I will pay Oliver a visit."  
"He will not be happy," Barry sighed. Len nodded. "I know I'll behave."

Oliver looked at his phone. "Will be at the yours in a sec. Have some news you won't like."  
Of course just when things might be going up, there just had to be some downside. He was ready for nearly anything. Rochev trying to bring him down. Ray actually ignoring him. Roy blaming him. Someone calling because something happened to Thea or his mother, but with Barry he didn't know. So he drove to the Verdant where he met Felicity and Diggle.  
"What's going on Oliver?" John asked.  
"I don't know Barry was being very criptic," he replied.  
"You're already rubbing off on him," Felicity shook her head. For some weird reason her wording struck a cord with him. He shook it off and they just walked inside. Where Barry was standing with a man. Oliver's instincts kicked in and he jumped ahead, but Barry grabbed him and held him down sitting on his chest. "Stop Oliver. He knows who you are and he is here to help. Please listen. Oh and I didn't tell him okay? Can I let you go?" Barry asked. Oliver got a hold of Barry by locking him up between his legs and threw him off. He jumped up to grab an arrow and held it to the strangers neck. "You have ten seconds to give me a reason not to seriously hurt you. Why are you here and what did you do to Barry?"  
Len smirked. "This is almost like the first time we met."  
"This is the first time we have met,"Oliver growled.  
"In this dimension yes. In mine we have known each other for years. So again I am Leonard Snart of Earth one. I was sent by team Flash to warn you about the tears," Len drawled. "I asked Barry to bring me here, because I need to find the Leonard Snart of this earth and I thought Felicity might be of help and we didn't want to keep you in the dark. I promised Barry of earth one to play nice so I'll stay under team Flash's supervision until she finds..." Len didn't get to finish the Sentence, because Felicity interupted him."Holy mother you have quite a file. Suspect in a dozen Robberies. Missing Person and the list goes on."  
Oliver turned back to him with a growl. "This doesn't exactly make your case."  
Len sighed. "Come on Oliver I know you are not squeaky clean either, but you changed too didn't you? I just know one thing every dimension we encountered where I met the Flash I ended up helping him."  
"Okay enough Oliver there are more pressing matters than your ego. Len here traveled from another dimension to warn us about a possible apocalypse. The dimension we live in is trying to repear itself. These portals are connecting people who have to meet in order to protect the timeline. So we need to make sure that is exactly what happenes. So it doesn't end up worse," Barry says.  
"So not only are there metahumans, but now there are parallel universes?" John asked. Barry shrugged. "Yes. I mean there have been multiple theories, but it seems that way."  
"It might take a while to find out where the other Snart is right now, but you'll know when I do," Felicity smiled. Barry walked over to Len and asked him to stay with Felicity. Who was running facial recognition in Central City. Sometimes Barry forgot, but she was always a sight to be hold when she sat in front of a screen with a mission and her face full of grim determination. Barry sighed. That was one problem being handled now he would have to fix the other one. Then he motioned for Oliver to follow him out.

"Is there something I should know? I mean you sounded unusual this morning and I know for a fact you have worked with criminals before. The Bratva Tattoo isn't exactly sublte you know. Felicity never stops talking about it too. What does the chinese one mean though? Sorry not the point. What's going on Oliver?" Barry asked drawing his brows together in that pained look, that Oliver had realized meant Barry was ready to carry every burden Oliver had with him, because Barry got it didn't he? Sure Barry wasn't CEO of a Company that was slowly wasting away. A legacy Oliver again couldn't uphold, but Barry knew about carrying a burden. Barry knew about living a double life. He knew about loss, living in a world where he knew things to be true even though no one else would believe it. Hell he was proof of the impossible being possible. Oliver blew out a breath.  
"Sara she refuses to see her family. Thea just left for a trip and I don't know when she is coming back, but I have to let her go because there is a storm coming and I'm not sure if I can save her, our company or this City. I have to ask an old friend of mine if he wants to share the company now, but I don't even know if he still wants to be in a room with me. It's all slipping away Barry. Everything is just going downhill and now the apocalypse? Working with someone who might be crazy and an unpredictable criminal?"  
Barry nodded. "Oliver you can't control everything. You are doing your best. You can't force Sara. She will go when she is ready. Thea will be alright. She is a Queen and I have seen living proof that they survive anything. Like rich cockroaches and about your friend. I know it's not your style, but be honest with him. Talk to him like you're talking to me right now Let him know you mean every word you say."  
"Do you insult everyone when you are trying to motivate them?" Oliver asked, but his lips where slowly forming a smile.  
"Only when they are selfloathing dark mysterious friends of mine that I look up to a lot," Barry smiled. "Look Oliver I mean I see you're as tense a bowstring so let's do a rematch."  
Oliver smiled. "Oh you haven't learned your lesson?"  
"Oh you call that a lesson? I had equations harder than that," Barry smirked as they walked back into the verdant.  
"I was being soft on you," Oliver said.  
"Thats one thing I never thought would come out of your mouth," Barry said and there was that pang again. Oliver chose to ignore it and give Barry one of his patented are you being serious right now? looks. Making it worse of course, because for a second he actually forgot how awkward situations made Barry ramble so he had to stand there listen to Barry going from talking about how it wasn't an inuendo, but rather because Oliver had never gone soft on him when they were fighting, and how of course that didn't mean he didn't deserve an inuendo, over how blue his eyes were and how good looking he was and how he was on Iris's List to Barry accidentally admiting to having a man crush when he was younger. It was painfully awkward, flattering and confusing at once.  
"Stop Barry. Let's just get our gear," Oliver said. "Right the gear."

Len saw them come in and Barry was completely blushing. There were two possibilities. One he had admitted something embarrasing and rambled. Or they had been making out. Both were actually possible. Barry was drawn to strong willed people and Oliver was definitely strong willed and Barry had once admitted to having a crush on both the Arrow and Oliver Queen. Who came in after Barry. He had the look his Oliver had when he tried to compose himself. Len looked back and forth between them and smirked.  
"Is everything okay Barry?" Len asked as innocently as he could. Barry turned around mid walking running into a chair and then into the table knocking over some pens putting them back up proceeding to scratch the back of his neck. "What? No everything is alright. Oliver and I are just getting ready for training."  
"You don't have a cold do you?" Len asked supressing the urge to smirk. It was liberating. He hadn't been able to catch Barry this out of it in quite a long time. Sure Barry would still get flustered, but he had also grown more confident. Having a version of Barry that was still this easily flustered was a possibility Len just couldn't pass up. Oliver shot him a look that was positivly murderous all contained into a drawn up eyebrow. "No Len. I don't get them anymore."  
"Ah yeah right sorry," Len nodded and went back to watching Felicity. Oliver breathed out. He would have to find out what Len's game was exactly. "Barry and I will go and have a training session."  
"Don't be hard on him Oliver," Felicity said. "The saying not the inuendo. Not that Barry isn't handsome. I'd totally get it..."  
"We're leaving," Oliver said dragging Barry with him who was giving Felicity a confused look.  
"Don't worry Barry can take a pounding," Len said looking at Felicity.  
"What did you just say?" Oliver turned around ready to shoot an arrow through Leonard Snarts eye.  
"You know with his superhealing? He can take a few hits and arrows," Leonard said keeping up that fake innocent facade and Oliver needed to punch something really bad. So instead of shooting Len he would have to make due with Barry who was standing there gobbsmacked and confused. Oliver dragged him out. "Are you okay?" Barry gave him a jerky nodd and Oliver could see that his mind was going too fast. He shook him. Barry suddenly focused on him and Oliver knew he had his attention. "Do you want to run?"  
Barry nodded. Zipped a few steps away looking confused again and then ran at full speed. Oliver drove to their warehouse where the younger man was waiting for him.  
Oliver noticed something was wrong in the way Barry seemed to look anywhere, but at him. He sighed.  
"Spit it out Barry. I might actually hurt you or you me if you won't even look at me," Oliver said stepping into his private space. Barry had been out of it today. Somehow he was still the same Barry, but somehow he seemed defenseless and irratic today which Oliver hadn't seen in him in a while.  
"Are you queerphobic?" Barry asked, but didn't look at him. Oliver shook his head "No why would you think that?"  
"Then why are you lashing out so much?" Barry asked. Oliver shook his head. "What is your relationship with Snart?"  
"Len? I just met him today he saved me from the Reverse Flash," Barry answered confused.  
"The Reverse Flash?" Oliver asked. Barry looked confused and then he noticed he hadn't told Oliver yet. "Yeah he has a yellow suit and red streaks instead. I think it's him. I think it's my mom's killer," Barry explained. Oliver stared at him disbelievingly. Only Barry could carry that burden around and act like his personal tragedy meant nothing.  
"Will you persue him?" Oliver asked. Barry sighed. "I tried, but Oliver. I'm not fast enough."  
"I could teach you combat and if you need me I'll be there not in a Flash but I'll be there. Also you are hypocrite for letting me vent, but not doing the same," Oliver said, Barry had been at the verge of tears but the last sentence cracked him up. "You want to talk to me about being a hypocrite? I could make a list," Barry said an playfully punched him in the shoulder. The Archer drew up a brow, pushed him to the wall and pushed Barry's arms against it in a vice-like clasp.  
"Could you?" Oliver growled, but it was friendly. Barry's breath hitched and his eyes suddenly and completely without his permission followed the movement when Oliver absentmindedly licked his lip while mock-glaring. He had done that a lot as a kid, but on the island he had kicked the habbit, because any tick was a way to be recognized. Nowadays it just happened around people he felt comfortable with.  
Barry's eyes shot back up full of panic and he closed them for a moment like he was praying. Oliver wondered for a splitsecond if he should do it but then he just kissed the speedster slowly while somewhere in the back of his head there was a mantra about how bad his timing was and what a bad idea it would be. Barry responded with vigor for a moment and then his head suddenly jerked up. Oliver opened his eyes to witness Barry disappear through the Wall. Oliver just froze. That hadn't happened to him in a very long time, but kissing a patner and friend without weighing the consequences and having said friend just morph through a wall was something nothing could prepare him for, not even the knowledge that magic existed.  
Oliver took a deep breath and stealed himself for the avalanche of problems he had just created. Just to see the speedster running back crashing into his arms and kissing him again. This time less frantic, but deeper. He hadn't had a kiss like that in a long time and felt himself lean into it pulling the younger man closer. It was what felt a decade later before they came up for air. They stared at each other, knowing that when they spoke about it this carefree air would disappear. Oliver sighed, but Barry was faster.  
"This came out of nowhere. I hadn't even thought of this before. Except of course when I rambled, but I dismissed it," Barry said. Oliver nodded. "But Oliver I think I want this."  
"Barry do we..?"  
"No hear me out Okay? I know our lives are hectic and I haven't been doing thos for long, but looking at your track record once you start this life hectic is the new normal. The more I think about it the more sense it makes. I mean we know each others secret identities, we trust each other and this kiss it was good. I haven't felt this good in a while. I forgot everything it was just you even the speedforce stopped tugging at me. I mean what exactly would it change? I don't expect big dates let's just do what we always do, but keep our options open," Barry concluded. Oliver thought of all the loved ones he had lost and the ones he was afraid of loosing. Barry of course had shot himself into that list fast. Oliver couldn't even remember why he had tried to keep him at arms length. It had only led to leaving him more surprised when it spiraled into this situation. He begrudingly realised that his intense dislike for Snart might have been jealousy.  
Again he grabbed the back of Barry's neck and kissed him using his suprise to sneak his tongue past Barry's parted lips. Barry cought on fast and gave in. They were once again leaning against the wall and Barry was slowly spreading his legs fitting Oliver into the space he had created. The older man in turn trailed his hand through his hair down his spine and rested his arm on his waist making Barry groan. Barry then grabbed his hand and freed himself at lightning speed.  
"We should both think this through and talk about it again. I didn't want to pressure you into anything," Barry mummured.  
"You didn't," Oliver insisted and a smile bloomed across Barry's face. Oliver felt himself calm down.  
"Okay. Good, then we should do what we actually came here for and you can show me some of your moves."  
"I won't go easy on you," Oliver warned. Barry yawned theatrically. "That's what you've been saying all day. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"  
Oliver's eyes twinkled in anticipation. "Remember you asked for it." And charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long, but I had a lot to write and research to do for a project of mine and then of course university stuff and personal stuff, but with the crossover coming I couldn't help, but write about these two. Honestly I can't wait.
> 
>  
> 
> I wasn't sure if the scene between Barry and Oliver was satisfying, but actually thats how I always imagine them. Suddenly being pulled towards each other and just overthrown by the intensity of that feeling that is just a natural extention of their partnership. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway if you catch mistakes, please tell me. I don't have a beta for this one so sorry. I hope you liked it though.


End file.
